Sand Fever
by GuardPuppy
Summary: Ro2 Advent of Valkyrie. A Crecentia and what he thinks about the endless quests in various deserts. Plot Spoilers.


**Title:** Sand Fever

**Fandom:** Ragnarok 2 Advent of Valkyrie

**Location:** Morroc

**Inspiration:** The freaking desert... -_- Sogratt, Road of Blessing, Morroc, Dayr... all of them!...

**Warnings:** SPOILERS. Everyone who isn't in Morroc with their main quest line yet, I warned you. I will spoil. And make some sarcastic and rude remarks...

_First time writing for Ragnarok 2, I'm a total beginner at this game. So if there is anything wrong here, please, please look over it :3_

_This is just a little complaint about my little Crecentia and... what His thought must have been as I dragged him through the desert for over a week._

* * *

Day...17.. 18? Since my journey started? I stopped counting. Desert. Desert left. Desert right. Desert in my shoes, Desert in my pants, sand in my... Ahem... ...Hair. Sand scraping my horns, sand getting in my eyes... Desert everywhere. Lots and lots of sand. And if Rapad is sending me one more time anywhere close to sand I will unload the sand in my shoes onto his head and throw the quest scroll into his face. I don't care if the Saintess is in danger. I want to sleep in a bed, get some decent food and most of all, decent water! I've been drinking Manapotions just for the hell of it. Did I really leave Yggdrassil to run around in a desert for ages? What have I been doing for these past weeks anyway?

I left my home after learning how messed up this coming of Age ceremony was, lost my godmother, and from then on I've been pushed around by humans nonstop. Go there, bring that, kill this, kill that, collect these, collect that... come back, go there again. Sleep? Food? Fun? It's as if they had fun making me do everything for them.

However, this was a piece of cake compared to the freaking desert.

I found Ballein once again, collapsed somewhere between desert Fugus... Killed them for water to save this guy. Then went into the town. Oh Joy how Rapad and everyone else was waiting already with... NEW quests. The rest of this crap is just a blur. I rushed through everything, killed what I had to kill and every time I returned I begged for finally being able to go home. At least for a few days. Of course not. And traveling back to Prontera and from there to Yggdrassil would take ages.

Morroc. Morroc finally did it. I absolutely had enough. I didn't even know this town existed until Rapad wanted me to go there. And then I found them - including Ballein, once again- collapsed in front of some inn and wanted ME to kill some giant Peco for some stupid Egg that could heal them. So they could look for the Saintess, but would make me do it again anyway. And make me feel guilty if I would refuse. Humans should be grateful that we Noel even exist, but they either find us cute and try to do creepy things, or they push us around. If I hadn't had help from some nice humans (there are very, very few of them) I wouldn't even be here... At least THEY cared about me. Guilds were a good thing. Without them I would have given up already. Still, I did most of this alone because of Rapad. He must've been a sadist. Or just hating Noel...

And now Rapad wanted me to go into the desert again, to save him and his comrades. Curse this. I was so close to just cast Crucio on him and watch him die. So I left to finish this freaking quest before I did anything I would regret. And El Shima would not like such news. To be honest, Morroc was pretty, but definitely not designed for Noel. The benches... they reached my shoulders! And I have no idea how often I bumped into giant rocks. And then these merchant stalls... too high to reach. The snowflakes I got from Prontera for the Yule festival had already melted as well, my bag had been wet for a whole hour, ruining some quest scrolls. Not that I mind. But that pretty costume I was looking forward to melted with the Snowflakes.

My bag was full to the brim anyway. I should have chosen a different profession. Carrying rocks around isn't exactly the most comfortable way to travel. Especially not when you're only half as tall as everyone else and weigh next to nothing.

So I traveled to Dayr. Did some quests there, helped some other people... and tried to find this egg. However, on my way there I found a lot of shiny stones. New stones, stones I thought were useful for creating new weapons. So I looked for those stones first. Thank El Shima for maps. I would have gotten horribly lost in Dayr. The shiny new stones lead me through all of Dayr, ... and almost got me killed. Twice. Curse my curiosity. In the end I found a ...tiny pond, took a bath there and headed back. Was cursing myself for setting my Location in Prontera, because if I went there I would have had to travel all this again. Stupid expensive long distance Kafras.

And by the time I was Finally back I was way too tired to find that Egg now. So I went back to Morroc, set my location and looked for a place to sleep. Figured that, even though I have seen a bunch of other Noels, no one seemed interested to let one of them rent a room. No wonder all of them were outside. The last few days have taught me that deserts get cold at night. Horribly cold. At least I got better Armor that didn't expose my midriff, but I doubted that this would be that much better. A blanket would have been nice, but no freaking merchant anywhere sold them. I had enough Zeny... for a while. 800 Zeny went poof when I paid the Blacksmith to teach me all of his techniques. And then I was broke. These new quests gave not as much Zeny as the others. It was enough to buy food and potions, but any other luxury was too expensive.

I wonder if the humans have to pay this much too. Sulking and being a little depressed I climbed on a bench and waited for the night. Should finally get around making my own weapons and try to get rid of them in Auctions. Not that anyone would buy it.

And that freaking Egg. Tomorrow... yeah. Tomorrow I can try to kill this overpowered bird. Seriously, this thing is strong. I saw others almost dying while fighting it... Even Virus seems to be a piece of cake compared to that Peco thing.


End file.
